


Little Things

by godofidea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofidea/pseuds/godofidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were little things about Dave that really stuck out to you when you two became official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

There were little things about Dave that really stuck out to you when you two became official.

First off, he's extremely possessive. It's cute sometimes, whenever he sneaks his hand into yours when he catches someone looking or how he slips an arm around your waist when you're approached by someone new. Of course, it can be annoying too, like when you have to meet Karkat in the morning and Dave turns off your alarm so you sleep in with him. And he always leaves marks in the most obvious of places where it'd be impossible to hide. He once even kissed your cheek with no-smudge lipstick so it wouldn't come off for the rest of the day.

Secondly, he loves physical contact. Rose says it's because he got very little love as a child, but you think it kind of ties in with his possessiveness. In public or alone, he always like to at least keep the smallest of contact between fingers brushing against each other, or feet nudging together. And sometimes (read: most of the time) he prefers to drape himself all over you. Tangled legs, arms around your waist, playing with your hair, the works. You usually don't mind it, but it's a bit embarrassing in the presence of company! If he's able to hold off on the public displays of affection while there are other people around, he makes up for lost time as soon as they're gone. It's like Dave has to cuddle with you for a set amount of time everyday or he'll die or something. It's sweet though, knowing that he doesn't do this for anyone else. It'd just be nice if his bro wouldn't take pictures for your dad every time you go to visit him.

A recent discovery that was quite a shock actually, was finding out his songs have lyrics. It's a secret that he didn't even tell you. Actually, you found some sheet music translating lyrics into a melody. He assigns each letter using the basic A-G scale, but looping the entire alphabet around to get each note. Since then you've been translating all of his songs, trying to find out what the elusive Strider was thinking. It was distressing at times, when he wrote about what it was like to have died so many deaths. But sometimes, when he would write about you, it was beautiful. You never told him that you knew about the meanings of his songs, but you're pretty sure he knows. Because, sometimes, you swear he writes his hidden poetry just for you and you alone.

There are lots of little things about Dave that you love, and you can't wait to find more.


End file.
